Esperando Por Tí
by Valethsnape
Summary: Siempre nos ha tocado tener paciencia y esperar. Ahora es el turno de Harry. ¿Severus acudira a la cita? SLASH


**Es un Snarry un tanto triston, pero seguro les gusta.**

**No es mi primer fic, para nada...jajajaja tampoco es el ultimo.**

**Esperando por ti**

Sentado allí, veía la gente pasar tomada de la mano, muchos reían, algunos charlaban, otros preferían besarse, mientras él solo esperaba, no podía mas que envidiarlos, él no tenia el valor de enfrentarlo, su cuerpo temblaba al acercársele y su mente pasaba a repetir incoherencias, nunca pensó que podía pasarle, ese era uno de los motivos que lo traían a su actual situación , su cobardía, si hubiera sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía la cara, todo fuera mas fácil.

Pero no fue capaz, solo se conformo con enviarle una carta, donde todos sus sentimientos pretendían ir plasmados en ella, pero que¡como podía una carta! expresar lo que una persona no era capas de expresar, bueno recordaba haber leído una vez, que era mas fácil escribir lo que se siente que decirlo a la cara, dejando su lado Gryffindor a un lado, se fue por el camino fácil.

¿Qué diría el hombre al leer su carta?, tal vez no lo tomaría en serio, o se reiría a sus espaldas, por ser un estupido enamorado, pero no podía negarlo¡ya no mas!, no soportaba seguir fingiendo odio, cuando su corazón quería amarlo, solo buscaba una esperanza, eso lo había llevado a escribirle.

Eso no quería decir que el hombre pensaría igual o intentaría entenderlo, después de todo el era un Slytherin, un hombre desconfiado y cerrado para mostrar sus sentimientos.

¿Qué perdía con intentarlo? Todo, cualquier posibilidad de ser siquiera amigo del ojinegro, pero ya lo echo, hecho estaba, solo podía hacerle frente.

Los minutos seguían pasando, hace una hora que había enviado la carta, solo buscaba saber que esperar del hombre, pero por lo visto a este no parecía importarle.

Todavía era temprano, le había escrito que esperaría por él en las tres escobas para saber su respuesta, pero por lo visto el no pretendía llegar, y tal vez tenia razón ¡que podía importarle al hombre sus sentimientos!, después de todo, ellos nunca habían sido unidos, ni siquiera un gesto de cariño, solo fueron profesor/alumno y lucharon juntos en la guerra.

¡Como podía saber Severus snape! Que no era un juego…..

Jamás había dado muestras de su amor, no una rosa roja o un corazón de seda, nada, ni siquiera había sido descubierto en una de sus discretas miradas de deseo.

Solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué actuaba tan cobarde¿Qué? Le impedía ir a decirle en la cara al hombre, lo mucho que lo amaba. No podía o tal vez no quería entenderlo.

No era vergüenza, no, eso jamás lo había detenido, era miedo, el miedo de sufrir el más grande de los rechazos.

Levanto la vista, ahora eran las 6:15 p.m. Aun hay tiempo, esperaría toda su vida con tal se saber que, no esperaría en vano.

Observo el cielo a través del cristal, que protegía el lugar del implacable frió que arreciaba a esta hora, brillando arriba una luna envuelta en papel de estraza, no era ni oscura ni clara, Harry pensó que si el pudiese pintarse, para mostrar sus emociones, ese seria un color bastante apropiado ahora.

No había una promesa de luz o de oscuridad en esa luna, solo angustia y desesperación, podía decir que ambos se encontraban en el mismo estado.

Froto sus manos tratando de que el frió no penetrara mas su cuerpo, algo bastante difícil, contando que solo lleva una camisa manga corta, bastante suave.

Esta espera se estaba volviendo letal para él, ya solo sentía el tic tac del reloj, el mundo para el se disolvía poco a poco en cada minuto que pasaba.

Al observar la puerta del lugar, vio que esta estaba cerrada, miro hacia los lados, había muy poca gente, todos parecían estar envueltos en sus propias problemas, respiro profundo, necesitaba una razón para seguir esperando.

Pero ¡realmente había alguna¿Había esperanza¿Había un motivo? él conocía la respuesta a esas interrogantes, no valía la espera, sabia que él jamás vendría, era la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado, lo que hacia que esperara, pero no tenia sentido, no cuando seria todo una inmensa perdida de tiempo.

Se levanto, fijo sus esmeraldas en el reloj como cada cinco minutos esta pasada hora, era las 6.30 p.m. ya debía marcharse, el tiempo de espera había concluido¿que le quedaba? solo una vista cegada de lágrimas y una no tan grata reflexión.

Dejo algunos galeones en la mesa, no es que realmente hubiera tomado algo, el café nunca llego a tocar sus labios, aun así, debía fingir que todo estaba bien.

Cuando salio el frió arremetió contra él, lo hizo temblar, pero decidido camino hasta un lugar donde pudiera desaparecer sin complicarse, ya a sus 20 años, todavía se le hacia difícil la aparición, pero no dejaba que eso lo venciera, nunca antes algo lo había vencido como el miedo que sentía ahora de saber que había perdido.

¿Cómo perder lo que nunca se tuvo? Era una interesante pregunta, para cualquier otra persona que no fuera Harry quien nunca había tenido amor, no uno suyo por derecho, pero mucha gente que el camino le hizo conocer, llego amarlo hasta el punto de dar la vida por él, tampoco tuvo una familia, pero ahora a mucha gente podía llamarla familia¿Entonces? Si se puede perder lo que nunca se tuvo, él había perdido muchas cosas que no tuvo, como tambien había ganado cosas que siempre deseo tener.

Ese era su dilema y tal vez por eso, el amor nunca le toco presentarse ante él, tal vez él debería perseguir al amor¡cansado ya estaba! De luchar por algo inalcanzable, lucho por su vida, lucho por sus amigos, lucho por el hombre que amaba, lucho por el mundo, quería por una vez en su vida, que alguien luchara por él.

A pesar del frió la noche era bastante envidiable, la luna seguía confusa, y en las calles solo se oía el eco de las risas de algunos amantes que se fugaban entre la muchedumbre, el solo seguía adelante, cuando llego a una plazuelita titirito de frió, cerro los ojos dispuesto marcharse, cuando de pronto algo rasgo su hombro, abrió los ojos para ver frente a él, un monto de plumas negra volar con serias dificultades, él tomo la carta y se dirigió a uno de los bancos de la plaza.

Viendo el animal marcharse, desprendió el sello y se dispuso a leer:

_¿Debería empezar con un Hola, cierto?_

_Pero estoy tratando de hacer algo sincero¡vaya! Irónico para alguien que lo mas sincero que a dicho, es un gracias con sarcasmo, pero no voy hablarte de mis múltiples defectos, tu debes conocerlos mucho mejor que yo, solo quería responder "Tu carta" pero me tomo tiempo hacerlo, no sabia si maldecirte, darte un premio como mentiroso del año, o simplemente decirte lo que pienso; al principio creí que estabas jugando, pero tu no sueles mentir, a la vez me pareció absurdo¡alguien como tu, fijado en mi! Pero de cosas locas, creo que Dumbledore es una buen ejemplo, cuando me di cuenta de lo que para ti significaba la carta, no vi otra forma de responderte que esta, al igual que tu, soy un cobarde, no seria capa de mirarte a la cara._

_Se que no es una tarjeta mona o un besograma, pero intentare trasmitirte lo que siento, hace tiempo, empecé a extrañar el aroma que desprendes en la mañana, al igual que tu, solo buscaba enfrentarte para tenerte a poca distancia, apreciaba esos momentos, donde por un minutó me olvidada del condenado mundo y me perdida en tu embriagante aroma._

_Ahora me es difícil actuar normal diariamente, cuando apenas abro los ojos, quisiera encontrarme con los tuyos al lado ¿Cómo paso esto? No se si fue la costumbre de ser tu profesor por tantos años o el hecho simple de que tu mirada basta para atraparme; no busco con esto, que me perdones por haber fallado en nuestro encuentro, solo quiero que con seguridad sepas, no esperaste en vano….._

_No se que harás ahora, tal vez quemaras esta misiva sin ni siquiera leerla, podrías maldecirme y olvidarte de mi, acepto que lo merezco, aun si por cosas de la vida, algún día decides darme una esperanza, estaré esperando¿sabes porque? Porque tú me esperaste hoy, pero yo te llevo esperando hace muchos años._

_Solo te puedo escribir lo que siento y no puedo decirte, Te amo……._

_Severus Snape._

Harry seco sus lagrimas, no sabia cuando empezó a llorar¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Ya no se sentía derrotado, había ganado esta lucha sin ni siquiera ir a la pelea¡a lo mejor Severus tendría sus mismas dudas! Que esperaba él que el mayor hiciera, ir a su lado¿por primera vez el debía perseguir el amor?, bueno si este no quería buscarlo, él pensaba encontrarlo.

Sin más desapareció……

Corría desesperadamente, sentía su sangre ir muy rápido por sus venas, al llegar, él lo esperaba en la puerta, con su habitual sonrisa sarcástica, sus túnicas negras, solo que a diferencia de siempre, Severus le brindaba una leve sonrisa, él llego y se planto enfrente y le dijo suavemente:

-Hola Severus –con su mirada brillante de emoción-

-Hola Harry –dijo él con su grave voz, pero sin malicia alguna-

Harry le entrego la carta, este lo miro como esperando una respuesta, él sonriendo dijo:

-Tambien te amo –sin mas se arrojo a sus brazos, Severus cerro los ojos respirando su aroma, mientras Harry se dejaba guiar a la oscura habitación, consiguiendo por primera vez algo que había anhelado siempre.

Amor…….

------------------------------

Hola Chicos!!

Otra vez yo, cada vez que publico algo termino borrandolo. jajajajaja. prometo no volver hacer eso.

Espero que les guste este one shot que escribi para el concurso de San Valentin de Slashesp.

Gracias por leer. Me dejan un Reviews!

Besitos!! Valeria.(valethsnape)

27/06/07


End file.
